peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-02 ; Comments *Peel's introduction includes the comment, "actually my voice gets deeper and deeper as the evening progresses. It gets rather exciting towards midnight." *The first four tracks from the new Simple Minds LP are played. *Both the Andy Capp and Golinski Brothers singles were found in John Peel's Record Box. *Annie Nightingale has left her cigarettes in the studio, so John says he'll offer them as a prize to anyone who can write in and correctly say how many are left in the packet. *John has guests in the studio - see comments on 03 January 1980. Sessions *Public Image Ltd., one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-12-10. Available on Plastic Box (Virgin). *UB40, #1. Recorded 1979-12-12 & 18. Available on Signing Off (re-release) (Virgin). Tracklisting :(JP: 'It's the machines, the machines, they're taking over.') *Ian North: Don't Dance (LP - Neo) Aura *Roaring Eighties: Apparently (7") Reel *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down (7") Radar *Public Image Ltd. : Pop Tones (Peel Session) *UB40: Food For Thought (Peel Session) *Clash: I'm Not Down (LP - London Calling) CBS *Beatles: I'm Down *Captain Beefheart: Son Of Mirror Man - Mere Man (LP - Strictly Personal) United Artists *Lonnie & the Devotions: Jocko Homo (LP - Devotees) Rhino *Andy Capp: Popatop (7") Treasure Island *Mental As Anything: The Nips Are Getting Bigger (single) Virgin *Simple Minds: Real To Real (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Naked Eye (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Citizen (Dance of Youth) (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Carnival (Shelter In A Suitcase) (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *UB40: King (Peel Session) *British Shoes: 'Running From Mummy (7")' (N.W.J.) :(JP: 'The tormented sound of adolescent Cheltenham for you...') *Public Image Ltd.: 'Chant' (Peel Session) (tape flip during track on version 1 of the show) *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix :(JP: 'Well, this is the best record in the world for this week, from the Golinski Brothers on the LP Vaultage '79 on Attrix Records, this is called "Bloody". People have been given the OBE for less, a lot less, and I shall be very happy to have it on a loop so I could listen to it again and again and again after the programme as I drive out to the mountain vastnesses of Wallingford.') *Supertramp: 'Bloody Well Right (LP-Crime Of The Century)' (A&M) *Anthony Moore: Girl It's Your Time (LP - Flying Doesn't Help) Quango *Lillettes: Hey Operator (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix :(JP: 'Years and years and years ago, when Deidre of Coronation Street had her baby, I wrote a letter to Granada TV suggesting that they ought to call her Lillette. Such a pretty name, I urged, but they didn't even acknowledge my letter.') The event John refers to was the birth of fictional character Deirdre Barlow's daughter in January 1977. The baby was called Tracy: it is highly likely that John's suggestion would have been unwelcome at the Granada studios due to the fact that Lil-Lets are a brand of tampons. *Prince Far I: I And I Are The Chosen One (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 1) Trojan *Stiffs: 'Inside Out (7")' (Dork) *Surf Punks: My Wave (LP - L.A. In) Rhino *Flowers: (Life) After Dark (7") Pop Aural *Mopeds: Whisky & Soda (7") Columbia Blue Beat *UB40: '25 Per Cent' (Peel Session) *Geraint Jarman: Gwesty Cymru (LP - Gwesty Cymru) *Public Image Ltd.: 'Careering' (Peel Session) *Joe King Carrasco and El Molino: Please Mr Sandman (LP - Joe King Carrasco & El Molino) Big Beat File ;Name *(1) John Peel 19800102a PiL UB40.mp3 *(1) John Peel 19800102b PiL UB40.mp3 *(2) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Show 800102 - 03 - Cassette Two Side A.mp3 *(2) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Show 800102 - 04 - Cassette Two Side B.mp3 *(3) 1980-01-02 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *(4) John Peel Show (1980_01_02) PiL, UB40 sessions.mp3 *(5) 1980-01-02 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB138.mp3 ;Length *(1) 01:01:54 & 00:59:19 *(2) 00:30:18 & 00:30:09 *(3) 01:59:16 *(4) 01:59:51 *(5) 01:10:41 ;Other *Available in various versions, one with the full show and the other with roughly the second half. The partial Derby Box show has better sound quality and PiL's "Chant" session track is complete. *(1) Full show. Originally shared via Peel Mailing List in April 2008. Many thanks to Andrew! *(2) Partial version - part one begins with the British Shoes track and ends after the Stiffs. Part 2 resumes with the Surf Punks (minus Peel's link) and cuts out before the news. Available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993). Possibly first shared via shared via the http://jonhorne.co.uk/jptapes/jptapesrewound.html Peel Tapes site *(3) Full show compiled into one file, combining the above to eliminate tape flips and get the best possible sound, Many thanks to Bill! *(4) Complete show as file (3) above with 1 additional Peel 'Devotees' link - user:hangthedj *(5) First 70 minutes of the show (to mid way through Golinski Brothers). Created from DB138 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available * (1) Currently unavailable. Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. * (2) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993). Also, Peel Tapes "Rewound" page. * (3) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10925 * (4) mooo/folder / mooo/file - (login required) * (5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Hangthedj tape Category:Competitions Category:Derby Box